lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF SELENIUM ISOTOPES
y Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos ( Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (1905) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons for discovering the nuclear force and structure under the application of the laws of electromagnetism (See my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). The selenium (Se) has six naturally occurring isotopes, five of which are stable: 74Se, 76Se, 77Se, 78Se, and 80Se. The last three also occur as fission products, along with Se-79 which has a half-life of 327,000 years, and 82Se which has a very long half-life (~1020 yr, decaying via double beta decay to Kr-82) and for practical purposes can be considered to be stable. 23 other unstable isotopes have been characterized, the longest-lived being 79Se with a half-life 327,000 years, 75Se with a half-life of 120 days, and 72Se with a half-life of 8.40 days. Of the other isotopes, 73Se has the longest half-life, 7.15 hours; most others have half-lives not exceeding 38 seconds. STRUCTURE OF Se-68, Se-70, Se-72, Se-74, Se -76, Se-78, Se-80 AND Se-82 WITH S = 0 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must study the diagram of Se-82 of my STRUCTURE OF Se-74, Se-76, Se-77, Se-80 AND Se-82 . Particularly the structure of these nuclides is based on the structure of Se-68 having 34 protons and 34 neutrons. In this group of high symmetry with S=0 we see that in the Se-68, Se-70, and Se-72 with S = 0, the protons can form blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron but the small number of neutrons cannot give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Se-74, Se-76, Se-78 and Se-80 the extra neutrons ( from 6 to 12 ) make also two bonds per neutron able to give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions, while the two more extra neutrons of the unstable Se-82 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds unable to overcome the nn repulsions. STRUCTURE OF Se-84, Se-86, Se-88, Se-90, Se-92 AND Se-94 WITH S = 0 The structure of the above nuclides is based on the unstable structure of Se-82 because the more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Se-82 make single bonds leading to the decay. For example the unstable Se-94 with S = 0 has 12 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Se-82 with S = 0. STRUCTURE OF Se-66 WITH S = 0 In the absence of two neutrons of opposite spins the structure of the unstable Se-66 is also based on the structure of Se-68 with S = 0. STRUCTURE OF Se-69, Se-77, AND Se-81 WITH S = -1/2 In the presence of the one extra n35(-1/2) which fills a blank position we get the structure of Se-69 with S = -1/2. Thus in the presence of extra neutrons of opposite spins the structures of Se-77 and Se-81 with the same S =-1/2 are based on the structure of the unstable Se-69. Here the 8 extra neutrons of opposite spins fill the blank positions and give enough energies to pn bonds. So they lead to the stability of Se-77 with S = -1/2 . However in the unstable structure of Se-81 there is an extra neutron which makes a single bond leading to the decay. STRUCTURE OF Se-91 AND Se-93 WITH S = +1/2 Using the diagram of Se-82 of my published paper we see that in the presence of extra neutrons, the structure of these nuclides is based on a new structure of Se-69 with S = +1/2 , which is similar to Se-69 because the one extra neutron in the Se-69 has a positive spin. For example under this new structure of Se-69 the Se-93 with S = +1/2 based on Se-69 has 24 more extra neutrons of opposite spins. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Se-71, Se-67, AND Se-65 In the presence of two extra neutrons of opposite spins we discovered that the structure of Se-71 with S = -5/2 is based also on a new structure of Se-69 with S = -5/2 which is similar to the structure of Se-69. Using the diagram of Se-82 of my published paper we see that in this case the deuteron p27n27 changes the spin from S = +1 to S = -1,because it goes from the first horizontal plane of positive spins to the plane of p33n33 of negative spins in order to make horizontal bonds with the p33n33. Note that this change of spin gives S = -2. Then in the presence of the one extra neutron with negative spin we get the new structure of Se-69 with S = -5/2. That is, we have S = -2 + 1(-1/2) = -5/2. Similarly in the absence of neutrons the structure of Se-67 or Se-65 is based on the new structure of Se-69 with S = -5/2. For example in the Se-65 with S =-3/2 we have two absent neutrons of positive spins and two absent neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is, the total spin of Se-65 is given by S = -5/2 - 2(+1/2) - 0 = -3/2 . STRUCTURE OF Se-73, Se-75, Se-79, Se-83, Se-85, Se-87, AND Se-89 Similarly the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on another new structure of Se-69 having S = +5/2. In this case using the diagram of my published paper we see that the deuteron p28n28 changes the spin from S = -1 to S = +1, because it goes from the sixth plane of negative spins to the plane ofp34n34 with positive spins. Note that this change of spin gives S = +2. Then in the presence of the one extra neutron with positive spin we get the new structure of Se-69 with S = +5/2. That is, we have S = +2 + 1(+1/2) = +5/2. Under this condition the structure of the above nuclides is based on Se-69 with S = +5/2. For example under this new structure of Se-69 with S = +5/2 the structure of Se-73 with S = +9/2 has 4 extra neutrons of positive spins.That is, the total spin of Se-73 is given by S = +5/2 + 4(+1/2) = +9/2 . Category:Fundamental physics concepts